


We Deserve It

by Agent_Of_Something



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something
Summary: Set during the 4 years in Space. Fitz has a surprise for Jemma.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	We Deserve It

Jemma was working on D.I.A.N.A. for hours. Everything was going well as it could. With limited supplies and half of her attention focused on Alya, who was napping in the other room. She stretched before going to check on her little girl. She was still asleep so Jemma pressed a quick kiss to her forehead and smoothed back her blonde hair. God, she was the most precious thing ever. By far the best thing she and Fitz have ever invented. She went up to Enoch who was working on the LMD Coulson and told him to watch Alya as she needed to take a shower. He agreed and off Jemma went.

Once she got into her bedroom she got out of her dirty clothes and stepped into the shower. The water cleaning off her stress and relieving the tension. But a thought crept into her mind. Where the hell was her husband? She got out of the shower and blow dried her hair. She then went into her bedroom and found a box on the bed waiting for her with a note.

'Wear this and come into the living room at 7. Love, Fitz.' It read. Her Husband had a surprise for her? The last time he did something like this was before AIDA. It was magical, and he did up the lounge on the playground so beautifully, with fairy lights and a table with candles and roses. She blushed remembering what happened after. 

She opened the box to find a light blue long flowy dress with little white flowers on it. It was so beautiful. She put it on along with some flats and some makeup she had. She did her hair in a nice low bun and put on her grandmother's necklace. It wasn't perfect by any means, but she knew that Fitz would think she looked stunning no matter what. 

Jemma went out of the room and into their living room only to find it set up with candles and fairy lights. On the ground, there was a bottle of what was either wine or champagne and a picnic basket on a little quilt she had made while pregnant. He must have been doing this for awhile because there were lots of candles.

"Jemma?" She turned around at the voice of her husband. "Wow, you look um, you look enchanting."

"Thank you. You look very handsome." She smiled at his blush. He had a crisp white button up shirt with a dark blue blazer and some slacks.

"So, what's the plan for today?" She asked.

"Well we have a picnic and some dessert and a surprise, well, two surprises." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Oooh, sounds exciting." She cooed. He gave her his hand and she took it and helped her sit down on the quilt.

"So, how was your day?" He asked while pouring her some wine.

"Stressful, Alya had a tantrum while I was working on D.I.A.N.A., and then something I can't figure out is going on with that. But this is nice. Thank you." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. She took the glass he poured for her and took a sip. She hasn't had alcohol in God knows how long, so this was treasured. She opened the basket to find sandwiches, crisps, cookies, and some cupcakes.

"Fitz why are there cupcakes? Aren't cookies enough?"

"You're joking right?"

"No....."

"You forgot your own birthday?" Oh. The days all blur together in space. He started to snicker and she smacked him lightly.

"Hey! That's not funny! It's hard to tell here."

"Ok I'm sorry." He kissed her lightly. "Bon Appetit, my love."

They dug into their sandwiches, Fitz had his prosciutto and mozzarella with some left over homemade aioli she made and Jemma had a caprese sandwich with some avocado. They shared the crisp bag, their oily hands brushing one anothers from time to time. Resulting in both of them smiling. They made small talked and reminisced about the past and how big Alya's getting, stealing little kisses here and there. At one point, Fitz had some aioli and she had to lean to get it which resulted in her falling into his chest. They laughed so hard Fitz had to run and get some water to stop their hiccups. When they were done, Fitz got out the desserts and gave her one cookie and he got the other one.

"You saved for Alya right?" She asked, their little one had a sweet tooth like her father.

"Of course, who do you think I am?"

"My wonderful husband?"

"Yeah I am pretty great." And so were those cookies. It must've been his mum's recipe because wow. Those were delicious. She licked the remenants off her fingers. Fitz got out the cupcakes and a little candle. He used one of the candles around them to light it and stuck it into one of them.

"Make a wish." He said, holding it up for her. She closed her eyes and wished they could get this mission over with, save their friends and the world, that they could eventually settle down in Perthshire, where Alya can be in the sun and play in the grass. Go to school, make friends, maybe even 1 or 2 siblings for her. She opened her eyes and blew out the candle.

"Happy Birthday Jemma." He smiled lovingly before getting something.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm getting your surprise." He came back a few moments later with some boxes. He gestured for her to open them. Inside were some of the most beautiful rings Jemma has ever laid eyes on.

"How?" She gasped after finding her voice.

"I made them. You like?" He asked. The fact that he made them made all of them infinitely more breathtaking. He slipped each ring onto one of her fingers. He made 7 rings. (A/N: I now realize that that is an Ariana Grande song, and no, I don't care. I like the song. Carry on with the story.) One for each year they've been together. He kissed each finger and ran his thumb over the back of her hand before standing up and pulling her with him.

"What are you doing?" She laughed.

"Your second surprise. May I have this dance?" He did like to not dance at all. The last time he danced was their wedding, and that was his double!

"Of course." He turned his phone on and put on a playlist he made. Starting with Taylor Swift's 'Lover.' He wrapped his arms around her waist while hers were looped around his neck. They swayed gently to the song with their foreheads touching. At the climax of the song, she kissed him sweetly. He tasted of chocolate and wine. His hands tightened around her and pulled her closer. She got lost kissing him, forgetting that they needed to breathe eventually. Fitz broke the kiss, panting.

"Happy Birthday Jemma." He smiled, and his blue eyes bored into her soul.

"Thank you Fitz. For everything."

"You deserve it, Wife."

**Author's Note:**

> I died of fluff. If my man doesn't do this when I get married and have his children, then I don't want him. I WANT A MAN LIKE DR. LEOPOLD JAMES FITZ-SIMMONS.


End file.
